Pasado, presente, futuro
by drahuesos
Summary: La muerte de su madre marcó su pasado y la ha llevado a convertirse en lo que actualmente es. Tras ser rescatada de la cornisa del tejado del hotel, Kate se pregunta si realmente quiere que la búsqueda de justicia que ha estado a punto de matarla en más de una ocasión determine también su futuro.
1. Pasado

Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

* * *

"_**Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín y no como sofá"**_

_(Harold McMillan)_

Desde que era pequeña, Kate había tenido claro a qué quería dedicarse de mayor. Lo decidió cuando fue realmente consciente del trabajo que realizaba su madre. A pesar de su etapa algo salvaje durante la adolescencia, aún recuerda aquel tatuaje que se hizo nada más cumplir los dieciocho, siempre tuvo claro que su objetivo era poder estudiar la carrera de derecho y aspirar a ocupar el puesto de jefa del Tribunal Supremo.

Sin embargo, el asesinato sin resolver de su madre lo cambió todo. La llevó a abandonar el sueño que llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía varios años para empezar la instrucción como policía.

Cuando el detective Raglan les comunicó a ella y a su padre que finalmente habían archivado el caso como violencia callejera, la invadió una sensación que se correspondía con una mezcla a frustración e ira. La investigación había terminado y el culpable seguía suelto. Y ella no volvería a ver a su madre con vida nunca más. Se prometió frente a la tumba de su madre, grabada con el epitafio en latín _"Vincit Omnia Veritas", _ que encontraría una respuesta al asesinato de Johanna le costara lo que le costara.

Mientras que ella se esforzaba en encontrar alguna pista entre la cantidad de libretas que habían pertenecido a la abogada y se frustraba más día tras día después de comprender que lo más posible es que jamás llegara a entender el código que usaba su madre para tomar anotaciones, su padre dedicó su vida a una botella de alcohol. Jim se pasaba las horas muertas bebiendo o en el bar y su relación con Kate comenzó a deteriorarse. Las peleas a causa del incipiente alcoholismo de su padre comenzaron a hacerse constantes y tanto ella como su padre acabaron perdiendo los nervios en más de una ocasión. A Kate jamás se le olvidará una de las últimas discusiones que tuvo con Jim antes de que la situación se le hiciera del todo insportable. Tras una fuerte disputa, y como era costumbre después de cada pelea, su padre se marchó enfadado a un bar cercano y casi acabó teniendo un coma etílico. Desde entonces, no se ha separado del viejo reloj de su padre —igual que tampoco lo ha hecho del anillo que siempre llevaba su madre desde que ésta murió en un frío invierno del año 1999—.

Ella, por su parte, encontró en la lectura de los libros de un tal Richard Castle el escape a la situación que estaba viviendo. Los protagonistas de las novelas siempre eran policías o detectives que, costara lo que costara, escarbaban entre las pruebas y las declaraciones hasta conseguir que todo encajara perfectamente y se aseguraban de que el asesino de turno acabara entre rejas. La resolución total y sin cabos sueltos que se daba en la totalidad de libros del autor, y que conseguía aportar la justicia y la paz necesaria a las familias de las ficticias víctimas, era lo que precisamente la impulsaba aún más a esforzarse por resolver el caso de su madre.

Cuando por fin consiguió convertirse en policía, y durante su primer año y medio en el cuerpo, Kate se encontraba ya inmersa en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo y que a cada día que pasaba parecía hacerse cada vez más y más hondo, ya que ninguna de las pruebas parecía aportar nuevo a la investigación y seguía totalmente pérdida y como varios años antes: sin _nada_. Su instructor por aquella época era el único que parecía comprender su fijación por la búsqueda del verdadero asesino de su madre, el único que había entendido qué la había llevado a convertirse en policía y también el único —con excepción de su padre, que por aquel tiempo ya había empezado a experimentar con la botella— al que no le había parecido una barbaridad que renunciara a una vida más cómoda como abogada para convertirse en agente de policía, un trabajo bastante menos atractivo y peor pagado, además de bastante más peligroso.

—¿Por qué lo haces, chica? ¿Por qué te has propuesto encontrar al asesino de tu madre cueste lo que cueste? —le había preguntado Royce durante una de sus patrullas por Manhattan.

—Jamás voy a poder vivir en paz si no consigo atraparlo.

Sin embargo fue precisamente esa búsqueda de paz lo que, poco después de adquirir el rango de detective y batir el record de edad en hacerlo, la llevó a empezar con sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo. Llegó a un punto de su vida en el que, cuando su padre decidió empezar a asistir a un programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos, se dio cuenta de que o dejaba atrás la insana obsesión en la que se había convertido el resolver el asesinato de su madre o jamás podría vivir una vida tranquila. Le llevó un año de terapia comprender que el hecho de dejar de lado la búsqueda de justicia no significaba defraudar a su madre ni rendirse u olvidarla, ya que como bien había dicho el psicólogo, el recuerdo de Johanna la acompañaría de por vida.

No podía negar que después de las sesiones de terapia se había sentido liberada y decidida a dejar de lado su pasado para concentrarse en su presente y en lo que realmente quería ser, no en lo que su pasado le dictaba que debía convertirse. Pero justamente cuando parecía que todo iba mejor, su vida se cruzó con la de su escritor favorito.

* * *

**N/A:** Las viñetas están escritas siguiendo la tabla Tiempo de la comunidad Minutitos de Livejournal. A mí personalmente Kate es un personaje que me encanta, así que he intenado poner el máximo empeño posible en estas tres viñetas. Espero que la primera de ellas os haya gustado, :D. El próximo capítulo os lo traeré en algunos días ^^


	2. Presente

"_**El pasado siempre está presente"**_

_(Maurice Maeterlinck)_

Su pasado, el asesinato de su madre cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y que acabó archivado y sin nadie detenido, la había llevado a convertirse en lo que era: una detective de homicidios con treinta y dos años que había renunciado a ejercer la carrera de derecho para poder resolver el caso irresoluto que había acabado con la vida de su madre. O para intentarlo, más bien.

Esa firme convicción, esa búsqueda insaciable de la verdad —bastante parecida a la que tenía su madre cuando trabajaba como abogada defensora— y que no se detenía hasta encontrar al verdadero culpable de los casos que le asignaban era lo que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo. Porque no aceptaba un _"Lo sentimos mucho, no hemos podido encontrar al culpable"_ por respuesta para la familia de las víctimas. No le importaba revisar las pruebas las veces que hiciera falta, interrogar a quien quiera que fuera y pudiera tener la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido —aunque eso supusiera tener que enfrentarse en ocasiones a gente con inmunidad diplomática—, irse a su casa a horas que cualquiera consideraría prohibitivas e incluso apenas dormir de vez en cuando. Todo por aportar a otros la justicia que ella y su padre no habían podido tener.

Pero cuando por fin había conseguido aceptar que si seguía con sus intentos de resolver el asesinato de su madre iba a acabar destruyéndose por completo, Castle —sí, justamente el mismo Richard Castle al que había estado leyendo durante años y cuyos libros habían conseguido ayudarla a superar la muerte de Johanna— apareció con aquella nueva información. El asesinato de su madre no había sido aleatorio, las puñaladas estaban hechas con conocimiento, y había otros tres asesinatos muy similares que ocurrieron prácticamente en la misma época.

Kate se enfureció con el escritor y no faltó mucho para que dejaran de trabajar juntos. Siempre había tenido una imagen de él un tanto infantil y egocéntrica, pero cuando Castle se presentó en la comisaría y le pidió perdón por haber investigado el asesinato de su madre sin su consentimiento, la opinión de Kate comenzó a cambiar. Lo hizo por completo cuando Richard se ofreció a pagar él un contrato de miles y miles de dólares a un supuesto asesino a sueldo solo porque así tendrían una mínima posibilidad de encontrar a quien había matado a la abogada. No volvieron a saber del dinero y el caso no acabó bien; Kate tuvo que elegir entre obtener respuestas o salvarle la vida a su compañero. Optó por matar al asesino de su madre antes de que éste le disparara al escritor.

Durante el verano, se dedicó a recopilar, una vez más, datos en pequeñas hojas de colores y a colocarlas todas en su estudio. El resultado final fue algo parecido a la pizarra que tenían en la comisaría, aunque aquella vez se trataba de la investigación del asesinato de su madre. Lo cierto es que tener que organizar gran cantidad de documentos y situarlos cronológicamente la había ayudado a esclarecer sus ideas al respecto.

La nueva oleada de información llegó cuando se reunieron con Raglan, el detective que había llevado la investigación del asesinato de Johanna en una cafetería. Un francotirador le pegó un tiro al antiguo detective antes de que éste tuviera tiempo a contarle nada sobre qué había pasado para que la historia acabara con varios abogados muertos. Pocos meses después, descubrieron que el capitán Montgomery era parte del trío de policías corruptos. Aquella la hizo sentirse traicionada por su jefe, a quien siempre había apreciado, pero le perdonó en cuanto adivinó las intenciones que Roy tenía de sacrificarse a sí mismo para salvarla. Pero justo cuando tenía más pistas que nunca y más posibilidades de las que jamás había conocido de poder atrapar a quien había mandado matar a su madre, un tiro en el pecho durante el funeral del capitán casi la mata.

Tuvo suerte, eso no puede negarlo. Estuvo a poco de morir a causa del disparo pero al final los esfuerzos de los médicos consiguieron salvarla.

Como requisito antes de reincorporarse al trabajo, además de pasar la evaluación de condición física, tuvo que ir, una vez más, a terapia con un psicólogo. Hablar de cosas que normalmente no hablaba en público, ya que usualmente era dada a compartir sus sentimientos con los demás, la hizo sentirse liberada de una carga que llevaba arrastrando desde doce años atrás. Incluso después de obtener el certificado firmado por el doctor Burke, las sesiones de terapia continuaron cuando Kate acudió desbordada a la consulta y le confesó al terapeuta que recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día del funeral, incluida la declaración de amor de Castle.

El caso del francotirador que la arrastró a lo más profundo a causa de su estrés postraumático le hizo fijarse una nueva meta: derribar el grueso y alto muro que se había esforzado por reforzar durante los últimos doce años y que conseguía aislarla de prácticamente todos; querer ser _más_ de lo que era, de lo que el asesinato de su madre la había hecho ser.

El doctor Burke la miró fijamente en una de las últimas sesiones que habían tenido y le dijo:

—La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a que tu pasado también marque tu futuro, Kate?

Por toda respuesta, el psicólogo obtuvo un largo silencio.

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de esta historia, que, como véis, se corresponde a prácticamente todo lo que hemos visto en la serie. La verdad es que esta fue la viñeta que más me costó porque no quería repetir lo que ya nos habían dicho como un loro, así que tuve que procurar centrarme más en los sentimientos y esas cosas. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido pero aún así no se ha quedado del todo como a mí me habría gustado. Espero que a vosotros al menos os haya entretenido ^^

El domingo, con suerte, la última actualización de la historia antes de echar el cartel de completo, con _Futuro_. ¡Hasta entonces! ^^


	3. Futuro

**SPOILERS del 4x23: Always**

* * *

"_**El futuro no va a ser dominado por aquellos que están atrapados en el pasado"**_

_(Willy Brandt)_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Kate había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Maddox la había golpeado.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, habían conseguido rastrear a su francotirador y situarlo en el mapa, un hotel cualquiera de Nueva York. Esposito y ella se habían arriesgado a ir sin refuerzos para no llamar la atención y evitar que Maddox se esfumara como había hecho después de dispararle prácticamente un año atrás. El plan no habría salido del todo mal si el francotirador no hubiera aparecido en mitad del registro de su habitación y hubiera estado a punto de matar a Javi. Entre golpe y golpe, tirada en el suelo, Kate pensó que era una suerte que Esposito siguiera vivo y no hubiera pasado a formar parte de la extensa lista de víctimas que había dejado el caso de su madre. Si Maddox hubiera matado a su amigo, probablemente no se lo habría perdonado nunca, ya que había sido ella quien lo había arrastrado hasta allí aunque fuera en contra del reglamento.

Tras ser levantada del suelo, donde se quejaba de dolor, sin apenas esfuerzo, Kate notó las manos del hombre cerrarse fuertemente sobre su cuello. Apenas podía respirar y sus caras estaban separadas por varios centímetros. Maddox estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella, lo vio en su cara, en sus ojos, en la determinación con la que seguía golpeándola una y otra vez.

Llegó un momento en el que le fue casi imposible levantarse del suelo. Le faltaba el aire, se ahogaba. Y no había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, a excepción de cuando le habían disparado en el cementerio el año anterior. Miedo de no conseguir salir viva de aquella.

Kate aprovechó el último impulso y sus últimas fuerzas para intentar tirar al suelo a Maddox, y lo único que consiguió fue ser apartada de su camino sin mucho esfuerzo y quedarse colgando de la cornisa de ese hotel.

Sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente al filo de la cornisa del edificio, a lo único que la mantenía en aquellos momentos con vida y esperó, era lo único que podía hacer. Rezó a un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía para que Esposito estuviera lo suficientemente entero y pudiera conseguir refuerzos que la sacaran viva de allí. Pero conforme iban pasando los segundos y nadie aparecía por allí, a Kate no le quedó otra que asumir que quizá no saldría viva de aquella. Y gritó.

Se vio a sí misma chillando el nombre de Castle mientras estaba colgada de una cornisa. Ni siquiera lo pensó, tan solo dejó que la palabra saliera de su boca. Era consciente de lo que el escritor le había dicho el día anterior, que no estaba dispuesto a verla desperdiciar su vida y quedarse esperando a que la mataran, y tampoco podía írsele de la cabeza que le había vuelto a decir que la quería. No una, sino dos veces. Contando la del cementerio, tres. Que había estado esperando cuatro años a que ella se diera cuenta de que era más que un compañero.

Sabía que el escritor no iba a estar allí para salvarla en aquella ocasión, pero aún así continuó gritando su nombre mientras sentía cómo los dedos comenzaban a escurrírsele de la cornisa y con ellos, su vida. Le sorprendió escuchar una respuesta, la voz de Castle llamarla por su apellido una y otra vez, respondiendo a sus gritos cada vez más desesperados.

Notó que una mano le agarraba el antebrazo con fuerza, justo a tiempo para no escurrirse del todo y acabar cayendo desde una altura bastante considerable al pavimento de Nueva York. Pero cuando vio el anillo de casado en la mano que la sujetó, se dio cuenta de que había sido Ryan y no Castle quien se había encargado de salvarla aquella vez.

Tal y como esperaba, la bronca que se ganaron ella y Javi fue considerable. Gates estaba furiosa. Les exigió que le entregaran sus placas y sus pistolas, les regañó diciendo que no se merecían llevar un uniforme que y que habían deshonrado a la ciudad y a la placa. Fue entonces cuando Kate se dio cuenta de que toda su vida se había construido alrededor de un trozo de metal con un número y del asesinato de su madre. Y recordó lo que le había dicho al doctor Burke después de acabar con el caso del francotirador que aterrorizó a la ciudad de Nueva York varios meses atrás: _quiero ser más de que lo soy_. Cuando sostuvo su placa de policía en las manos, antes de dársela a su jefa, comprendió que no iba a poder conseguirlo si antes no se deshacía de aquello que la había convertido en lo que era.

—_Guárdelas, dimito._

Las gotas de lluvia acariciaron su rostro y la empaparon en cuanto salió del coche. Se sentó en el columpio y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Castle meses atrás en los mismos columpios. Su muro interior, que no iba a poder tener el tipo de relación que quería hasta que no derribara ese muro, que necesitaba solucionar el caso de su madre antes de que eso sucediera…

Y la voz del doctor Burke resonó en su cabeza: _"La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a que tu pasado también marque tu futuro, Kate?"_.

Pensó en lo mucho que la había molestado ver a Castle coquetear con alguna otra mujer —Gina, Natalie Rhodes, Serena, Sophia o la azafata—, en que en realidad casi siempre le había molestado; en lo asustada que se encontró después de ser consciente de que el escritor le había declarado su amor mientras ella se desangraba en el cementerio, bastante parecida a la sensación que había sentido la última vez en su apartamento; y cuando el escritor le abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le preguntó qué quería, Kate lo tuvo muy claro y las palabras se le escaparon con facilidad de la boca.

—_A ti._

* * *

**N/A:** Es la viñeta que más disfruté escribiendo, y que menos trabajo me costó, así que espero que os haya gustado (esta en especial aunque también toda la historia en general). Ya comenté que Beckett es un personaje que me encanta y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo la historia, aunque haya tenido mis momentos de agobio con la cronología de su vida y cosas de estas. Pero nada que no se solucione con unas buenas dosis de Castle y vídeos en Youtube. Eso ha sido todo hasta ahora, si las musas no son muy malas espero publicar más historias aquí, después de estar sobre un año sin tocar esta página.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
